Wait For My Love
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: //Nanatsuiro Drops// Sumomo said she’d wait until Haru loved her again, but just how long would that be? Tsuwabuki Masaharu is now 20 years old, and can’t seem to fall in love...


**Description: Sumomo said she'd wait until Haru loved her again, but just how long would that be? Tsuwabuki Masaharu is now 20 years old, and can't seem to fall in love…**

**A/N: ** I wrote this ages ago. It really sucks. I just wanted to submit it because there is barely any Nanatsuiro Drops Fanfiction.**  
**

--

-Masaharu POV-

_I cannot fall in love. I know that it might seem like I'm exaggerating, but it's the honest truth. But it's not like I don't try… it just seems no matter how many girls I meet, I don't feel anything for them. Maybe I just haven't met the right girl yet; I'm not really the sociable type anyway… Ah well… another day wasted…_

-Normal POV-

Tsuwabuki Masaharu walked along the dimly lit street. The last drops of sunlight had disappeared behind the horizon over an hour ago; the only glow was the few scattered streetlights around the edges of the road.

Masaharu strolled at a slow pace; he wasn't going anywhere anyway, so it didn't matter. _"I probably shouldn't be walking around at this time of night…"_

He sighed, and then stopped walking altogether. Masaharu glanced at his surroundings; he wasn't really paying attention to where he was actually going. He was surprised to find himself at his old school.

Haru walked about the grounds, with no students around the school seemed peaceful.

"Well this is nostalgic…" he spoke aloud to himself.

Once again his feet seemed to carry Masaharu away without him knowing, and discovered he was standing in front of the school's greenhouse. His thoughts drifted back, or at least they tried to. Apparently he was in the Gardening Club, but he lost his memories of that because of a car accident. Haru wondered why he joined. It wasn't something he would do normally.

He sighed. No used thinking about things that can't be changed.

Haru turned around to leave the school, when something bright caught the corner of his eye. At the same time he realized that he was standing in a large puddle of water.

"_Water…? Where did this come from? It was here a moment ago…"_

The bright light that had caught his eye suddenly came into his vision. Masaharu gasped at what he saw. It seemed to be a glowing orb, no, more like a drop.

"_A Stardrop. Wait, Stardrop? Where did that word come from?"_

Haru barely had more time to ponder the thought when the 'Stardrop' whizzed passed his head and flew around him.

His confrontation with the Stardrop ended quickly, as another, brighter light shone. Masaharu turned his head towards the radiance, and his eyes widened.

Floating on illuminated, rainbow wings was a beautiful woman. She had flame-coloured hair, and her eyes were a deep chocolate-ty brown. She cried out some words that Haru did not understand, but for some reason they seemed familiar.

The drop flew over towards her, and landed on a silver ladle, with a flash of light she gently picked up the drop then placed it inside a small, glass bottle.

Masaharu stood there, grounded, and completely shocked at what he just witnessed.

"It's kinda like old times, isn't it, Haru-kun" the woman said, just above a whisper, with a faint blush across her cheeks. It was enough for Haru to hear, although.

"_W-Who is this?!"_ he thought confused, _"I'm sure I don't know her!"_

His logic said that she was a stranger, but a name suddenly popped into his head out of nowhere.

Akihime Sumomo.

"_Sumomo…"_

That name was definitely familiar, he knew it from somewhere.

Haru gasped and stepped backwards slightly, as the woman walked over to him.

"You still don't remember… do you?" she asked him quietly.

"R-Remember what…? Who are you?" Haru questioned who she was, even though a voice inside his head kept saying 'Akihime Sumomo'.

The woman just looked sadly at the ground.

"I have always watched over you… Though I think it's time. Haru-kun, it's okay for you love again…"

Haru's heart thumped. For some reason… those words meant a lot. Why? This was just some random lady! What was going on?

"It's best that I leave now. Please, live your life in happiness."

She turned quickly, a single tear running down her face.

"W-Wait!"

Masaharu reached his hand out, but the woman had already flown off into the night on her translucent wings. She looked like nothing more than one of the many stars that littered the sky.

"_I love you…"_

--

**A/N: **Yeah, it cuts off with no proper ending thing. This is old, I don't really feel like giving it a decent finish anyway. Blah.


End file.
